


My Adorable Mess

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring Rey, Corgi BB-8, Drunk Poe Dameron, F/M, Finn and Shara are mentioned, Hangover, Party, Rey takes care of Poe, Sick Character, Underage Drinking, adorable Poe, no actual description of Poe being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe loves partying. Rey loves taking care of her drunk boyfriend. When they get back home after a night of partying, a very drunk Poe makes Rey promise him something.





	My Adorable Mess

Rey walks through the loud room towards the backyard trying to avoid the dancing couples. She was speaking with Finn when someone had come up to her to tell her that her boyfriend has apparently managed to win the beer chugging contest and is now searching for her like a lost toddler. Poe loves big school parties. Rey doesn’t really mind them as long as he is there. Usually, they would arrive together to the party and stay glued together until Poe decided to play beer pong or join a drinking contest. Rey would then either go find some people to talk to or watch him. They don’t actually go to parties often since they both have a busy schedule. Poe has a lot of soccer practices and also needs to study. Rey studies a lot and spends a lot of her free time with her family. She works on old cars with her dad and her uncle. So, when they do decide to go to a party, Poe usually makes the most of the opportunity and gets trashed. But, since Poe is absolutely adorable when he’s drunk, so Rey doesn’t mind it at all.

 

She makes it out the backdoor without getting a drink dumped on her and immediately spots Poe. He’s sitting in the grass with one of his friend, asking everybody that passes in front of him if they had seen her. He’s clearly pretty drunk. She walks towards him and crouches so he can see her. His eyes light up as soon as he realizes that it’s her and he takes one of her hands and he peppers her knuckles with clumsy kisses.

 

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you,” he says with with a hiccup.

 

“I know Love, I think it’s time for us to go home,” she answers as she takes the beer can from his hands and switches it with a bottle of water that she brought with her, having anticipated how his night would end.

 

“But you’re so pretty,” he whines.

 

“I’ll still be pretty when we are back at your house Poe,” she laughs. Rey helps him stand up and brushes the grass of his pants.

 

“You’re coming back with me?”

 

“Yeah, I told my dad I was staying over since the party was close to your house. We walked here, don’t you remember?” 

 

She laughs a bit at him as he stumbles forward to wrap his arms around her waist. She wraps hers around his neck and lets him put his head on her shoulder. He gets cuddly when he drinks which Rey absolutely loves. She lets him sway them to the rhythm of the music for a while before deciding to leave. 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you Sunshine. I have the best girlfriend ever!” He yells the last phrase loudly, which prompts many of his friends laugh. “What, it’s true, she’s the best,” he rambles on as Rey leads him towards the gate of the yard.

 

Rey manages to walk Poe home without any difficulties since he does anything she tells him. He did trip once trying to kiss her, but she had caught him before he hit the ground. She leans him against the brick of the house while she fishes in Poe’s pockets for the keys to the house. She tries to make him quiet down before opening the door. When they get inside, Beebee runs down the hall to come see them. Poe sits down on the floor and happily pets his corgi. Rey uses the opportunity to remove his shoes and hers since she doesn’t have to hold him up. Rey notices that there is light in the kitchen and brings Poe with her. When she enters, Kes is drinking a glass of water at the breakfast bar while he reads something.

 

“Hi Kes,” she whispers, making him look up at her.

 

“Hi Rey,” he smiles at her before looking at his son. “And Mijo, how are you?” He chuckles, clearly noticing that his son is wasted.

 

“I’m great Pa, everything is amazing, just like Rey.” He slurs while trying to grab Rey when she steps away from him to grab to bottles of water from the fridge.

 

“Why are you up at this hour Kes?” Rey inquires after she sees that it’s around three AM.

 

“I have to be on base at four thirty and Shara asked me to get up a bit early in case I had to go pick the both of you up.” He looks at her as she forces Poe to take a sip of water. “ But I see you have everything under control.”

 

“I won the beer chugging contest Pa, are you proud of me?” Poe asks leaning down to pet his dog. 

 

“You’re lucky it’s me and not your mom that’s awake mijo,” Kes says when he puts his glass in the dishwasher.

 

“I’m going to try and get him to bed, have a good day,” Rey tells him before kissing the older man on the cheek.

 

“You said no kissing earlier,” Poe whines at the same time.

 

“Let’s go Love, I’m going to get you to bed. Then you get a kiss.”

 

Rey ignores his pleading for a kiss and helps Poe down the stairs to his basement bedroom. As soon as the get to the last step, Poe staggers forward into the bathroom and vomits in the toilet. Rey gets a wet towel and sits beside him while he finishes, rubbing his back so he knows she’s there. When he leans back to sit against the wall, Rey washes his face with the towel and makes him drink more water. She leaves him there for a couple of minutes while she gets him a clean pyjama. When she gets back to him, Poe is still sitting on the floor.

 

“Come on, let’s get you into some clean clothes,” Rey tells him and helps him up. She gets him out of his clothes leaving him in his underwear. Rey makes him brush his teeth before helping him shrug into the sleep shirt and pants. She helps him to the bed and gets him under the covers. When she is sure that he won’t vomit again, Rey goes to one of Poe’s drawer and grabs an emerald green shirt before going to the bathroom to get ready for the night. She pulls the soft shirt over her head and ties her hair up. She walks out of the bathroom and walks to the light switch so she can turn it off.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe whispers which makes Rey turn around.

 

“What?” 

 

“You are breathtaking, Sunshine. Most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life,” he says, his speech a bit slurred, but filled with adoration. “You have to promise me that you’re going to wear a dress that colour at prom. You look so perfect in green. Please promise it to me.”

 

“Love, prom is next year. I don’t even know what kind of dress I want.

 

Rey closes the lights and sits down beside Poe in the bed. She looks at him and, even in the darkness, she can see that he’s still starring at her. She sits against the headboard and cradles his head in her lap. He’s looking up at her with a pleading look and one of his hand comes up from under the covers to play with a strand of hair that came out of her ponytail. Poe smiles at her and she softly smiles back.

“I promise Poe, I’m going to wear a green dress to prom,” she whispers, carding her fingers in his hair since that usually helps him calm down.

 

“Thank you Sunshine,” he breaths out.

 

She smiles when Poe finally closes his eyes and relaxes. She kisses one of his brows.

 

“I love you, goodnight,” she says against his forehead.

 

“I love you too,” Poe mumbles even in his sleepy state because, no matter how he feels, he would always say it back to her.

 

She gets herself completely into bed. Rey curves her body around his and tangles her legs with his. Usually, Poe is the big spoon, but when he’s sick, or really drunk in this case, he’s the little spoon. She kisses him behind his neck, just bellow his hairline. She falls asleep comfortably snuggled up to her sweet boyfriend.

 

When Poe wakes up the next day, he has a pounding headache and feels awful. He opens his eyes, regretting it instantly as the light only increases his headache. He turns away from the window and tries to open his eyes. When he does, he’s greeted by a far better sight. Rey is sitting in bed beside him with a text book in her lap, taking some notes. He groans and puts his hand her knee. She looks up and smiles at him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’ve been better. What the hell did I do last night?” He laughs while he sits up. She hands him a glass of water and an ibuprofen pill.

 

“You really don’t remember anything?”

 

“I remember getting to the party, getting a drink with you and that’s pretty much it,” Poe says after drinking some water and taking the pill.

 

Rey closes her her books and puts them on the bedside table. She drapes her legs over his which prompts him to start massaging her feet. She smiles at him and leans in to kiss him on his cheek. 

 

“You won the beer chugging contest and then I had to bring you home. You were sick and then I got you to bed,” she tells him against his cheek.

 

“God, I must have been an absolute mess. Did I say or do something I might regret later?”

 

“No you didn’t, you were really sweet. Your dad was awake when we arrived and he saw you. You got really sad when I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I wouldn’t kiss you. Yes you were a mess, but you were my adorable mess,” she laughs at him which makes him groan.

 

Rey doesn’t tell him about the promise she made him last night. She knows that she wants to surprise him next year when prom arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the story of how Rey chose the colour of her prom dress. I have an idea for part two which is Poe reacting to her dress and Rey telling him the story when they are at prom. Also, if you are interested, I wrote a poem about Shara and Poe and posted it on my AO3 page. I also updated my post TLJ fic yesterday. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I decided to make the second chapter I made for this the chapter two to Be Patient, Your Moment Will Come (Part one of the modern Au). I'm really bad at planning time lines which is something I'm going to be working on before I keep writing.


End file.
